gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Until The End
is the 52nd chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Kurumi realizes that she had walked back to Saint Isidore University. She remembers about some of the things her friends had told her. However, she still wasn't sure if it was right for her to stay as she also believes that "This university was full of weirdos"page 6 She then explains that she felt that it was too dangerous for her to stay with the others, but still thinks that it was too late. Her vision darkens and she suddenly collapses, dropping her shovel. A second later, she gets up and continues walking. With the sirens still going off, Miki becomes very exhausted from the running that her chest hurts. As she approached the RV, Miki thinks to herself that she can't do it alone. Inside the RV, she calls out Yuki but sees no one around. Miki then sits down and wonders to herself. Suddenly, a knock was heard and Miki quickly grabs a broom to attack. Right before Miki could strike, Aki appears and Miki stops. Miki apologies and tells her that she had thought that it was one of the Melee Fight Crew members. Miki and Aki are now sitting inside the RV. Aki tells Miki that the main gate was opened and that a bunch of zombies are now roaming on the campus. Aki then asks her if she knew what had happened to the others. Miki answers that she doesn't know anymore but speculates that Rii might had gone inside somewhere while Kurumi could have left the school grounds. With this in mind, Aki decides that they should go back inside the school. She explains that they would be able to spot anyone if they were on the rooftops. Miki agrees and Aki looks outside through the window. She says that many of the zombies had managed to get towards the RV and she begins to question their ability to go back. Miki thinks that it's fine, since they have some glow sticks and the buzzer. The sirens have finally stopped and Yuki finds Kurumi's shovel. She picks it up and the zombies spots her. Yuki begins to panic but glances over at a ladder. She climbs on top and she is now crawling her way along the walls. While she is doing this, she looks at them and realizes that, "Their numbers are increasing..."page 19 Along the way Yuki spots Kurumi and begins to shout her name at her. She then gets up and begins to walk along the wall. Yuki still continues to shout at her and then reminds her about a promise they had made. Yuki then pulls out a hand at Kurumi. Forgetting that she was standing on top of the walls, Yuki misstepped and fell down. Her graceful landing had created enough noise to attract the zombies. Kurumi turns and gets on top of Yuki. The zombies that were creeping up against them stopped and began to wander off elsewhere. Kurumi tells Yuki, "You're really an idiot..."page 26 Kurumi also tells her that she can't leave the others because of the way Yuki acts. From this, Yuki began to ask her where she was going. Kurumi doesn't answer directly, but tells Yuki that her "senses are fading away." Kurumi also apologies to her and says that she wasn't sure whether or not if she could hold herself together any longer. Yuki scolds her to being sorry and reminds her that she wasn't a burden. Yuki then tells Kurumi that she will not forgive her for that reason. Yuki also tells her, "I don't want the School Living Club without Kurumi!"page 28 Kurumi mumbles that she knows and wants that too. However, Kurumi tells Yuki that she didn't run off just because she wanted to. Rather, she knew that she was "fine" today and the next coming days. Instead, she realized that there is a limit and it was this that she tried to escape. The two then argues and Kurumi reminds her that, "There will have be a day where we must say farewell."page 31 From this, Yuki tells Kurumi that she should never disappear without a trace because, if she did, they would be unable to confirm her whether if she is alive or not. Yuki ends their discussion with, "So... So no matter what, let's be together until the end!"page 33 Kurumi then pinches Yuki's cheeks and apologies for her foolishness. The two get up and begin walking back. Kurumi asks about Rii's whereabouts. Assuming that she was still there, Yuki replies that she was at the RV. Kurumi wondered why but Yuki tells her that many things had happened. As they continue walking off, the zombies follow. Navigation References Category:Chapter